1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inkjet printing device having a plurality of print heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, so-called inkjet printers have gained widespread acceptance as computer output devices. More recently, there have been proposed printers that employ a number of print heads for rapid printing of printed materials on large format paper such as A1 or A0 size.
However, printing devices equipped with multiple print heads have a problem in that in the event of malfunction of some of the print heads or of a constituent element thereof such as the drive control circuit, it can be very difficult to fix the malfunction. Another problem with multiple print heads is how to transmit signals among the drive circuits of the several print heads.